Finding Love
by Hershey-chan
Summary: Shaggy goes off to Coolsville University to get and education, make a better person out of himself, and maybe find love. But what he doesn't realize is that his true love has been with him all along...


(Author's Note: It has been a LONG while since I have watched Scooby Doo, so the some of the characters may seem a little out of character, but I do hope you enjoy the story nonetheless!)

Oh, and I don't own Scooby Doo. Duh. However I DO own my two original characters, Danielle and Roxanne. Enjoy!

Finding Love

2006. A new year. A new attitude with a new look. For most people this would be the standard New Year's resolution, right? Wrong. Some people never change, no matter how old they get. There he stood, Norville Rogers, a.k.a. "Shaggy," 6'2", in his normal olive v-neck T-shirt, brown jeans, and black sneakers, staring at what would be his new school for the next four years: Coolsville University. He brushed his light brown hair behind his ears, blinked, and gazed in awe.

"Like, are we at the right place, Scoob?" he managed to say after minutes of staring.

"Ri ruess ro," replied Scooby, who was also staring in awe. (Translation: I guess so.)

And what a school it was! More than 15 buildings with maze-like hallways and countless flights of stairs! The worst part? The people. More than 7,000 people. He wondered how he let Daphne talk him into coming here…

Flashback--2 days ago

"…It'll be fun!" said Daphne. "College life is the life! You'll meet new people, have lots of parties, get a better education, and make a better person out of yourself."

Shaggy interrupted her. "Like, no way man," he said. "All I need is a lifetime supply of food, and buddy Scooby Doo. College can wait."

"Reah," agreed Scooby. "Ro ray." (Yeah, no way.)

"Did mention the food?" said Daphne, smirking.

Shaggy's face lit up like a light bulb. "F-f-f-food?" he stammered while trying to control his watering mouth.

"Oh, yeah," said Daphne. She knew food was his weakness. But then again, who didn't? "The food's great. They have the best food in Coolsville…" She would have continued if Shaggy wasn't halfway down the road, running, screaming, "Pack my stuff! College, here I come!"

End of Flashback

"Like, just great, man," he muttered as he dragged himself and his stuff into his new school. "Just _great."_

"So you're Norville Rogers, huh?" The principal eyed him and Scooby suspiciously. She was a rather stern looking woman with long auburn hair, brown eyes and high cheekbones.

"Like, yeah, man," replied Shaggy. "But everybody calls me "Shaggy."

"Well, I'm Mrs. McKinley, the principal around here. We run a tight shift here and…"

Shaggy ignored Mrs. McKinley's ramblings until he heard her ask,

"Any questions?"

"Like, where's the food, man?" said Shaggy, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving!" You could hear his stomach growling even though he and Scooby had just come from three fast food restaurants, an ice cream parlor, and 2 hot dog stands.

"The food is in the cafeteria…and I'm a lady, thank you very much," said Mrs. McKinley. "But first I must give you your schedule and assign you a dorm room." She went to her desk and printed something out on her laptop. "This is your schedule," she said. "Your classes don't start until tomorrow." She took out a piece of paper, scribbled a number on it and handed it to him. "This is your dorm room number. You're in the building next to the cafeteria, which is to your left when you exit this building." She pulled up the dorm room database on her laptop. "I'll have to pair you up with some one, but you shouldn't care…that is, if you don't mind being paired with a _girl…"_

But Shaggy and Scooby were already gone before she could finish her sentence.

"Morons," she muttered as she went back to work, realizing they were gone.

"Last one to the cafeteria's a rotten egg!" he yelled as he and Scooby raced toward the cafeteria. The smell of cooking pizza and other delicious foods lashed at their noses as they approached the cafeteria. The race ended in a draw as they both burst in, raced to the front of the line (ignoring all the 'hey watch it's and excuse you's) and started ordering like crazy.

"I'll have seven orders of large fries, three chocolate milkshakes, five large pepperoni pizzas along with six double cheeseburgers with lettuce, pickles, onions and tomatoes…"

And that was just Shaggy's order!

Scooby ordered the same thing, and they both grabbed their food and rushed to the nearest table they could find, and pigged out! Literally!

The cafeteria ladies, the teachers and the students all cocked their heads to the side in unison gawking at the two in complete astonishment. One of the teachers said what they were all thinking. "How could anyone eat so much?" One girl said, "Wow, that hippie guy's kinda cute…" Some of the other students stared at_ her _like she was crazy, and then continued to stare at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, man, Scoob, that really hit the spot!" said Shaggy, minutes later. He finished the last of his chocolate milkshake in one big, loud gulp.

"Reah," said Scooby. "Rat really rit the rot!"

Shaggy then noticed that everyone-and I do mean everyone was staring at him and Scooby. "Umm…let's get out of here. Like, all this staring is giving me the creeps, man."

"Like, man, they act like they've never seen anyone eat before," he whispered to Scooby as they took their things and exited the cafeteria.

"He's _talking_ to a _dog._ What a loser," said a voice from the other side of the cafeteria. The girl it belonged to had blue eyes and long blond hair (it was so blond it looked white) tied in a ponytail. She wore a hot pink T-shirt that said "BITCH" in sparkling white letters with ripped jeans and white high-heel boots.

"Oh, Roxanne, you're so mean," said another voice; this one sounded like it belonged to a person of a kinder nature. This person had hazel eyes with wavy brown hair, which was tied in two ponytails. She wore a spiked, black dog collar with a black T-shirt that said "It's cute how dumb you are" and had Happy Bunny pictured above the message, and goth pants with black converses. She also wore many rings and bracelets.

"Am not, Danielle!" argued Roxanne, being the first voice. "You're too _nice_ to people. If things went your way, then all the geeks would be talking to all the cool, people like me, and God knows what I would be on if I were going out with some dork like him. It's a good thing there are people like me around so those losers can learn their place. If only I ruled the world…"

"Well, you don't," said Danielle. "I'm gonna go talk to him. See ya."

She left.

"Sometimes I wonder how she came to be MY twin sister," mumbled Roxanne under her breath.

Stairs, hallways and more stairs. That's all Shaggy came upon when he reached his dorm room building. He looked at the sheet of paper that the principal gave him. Room 513…on the fifth floor… and on top of that, the elevator was broken…all three of them.

"Looks like we gotta walk," sighed Shaggy.

After about 30 minutes of climbing stairs, they finally reached the fifth floor. Shaggy looked like he was about to die; he was sweating like a dog, and his hair was plastered to his head. The same went for Scooby.

"You guys okay?" they heard a voice say. They looked up to see Danielle holding out a helping hand. She smiled sweetly and said,

"Hi, I'm Danielle. Are you guys new here or something?"

Shaggy's first instinct was to be scared of her, which he was.

(I mean, seriously, what scaredy-cat wouldn't fear a Goth girl?)

"U-umm, yeah we're j-just…um...getting to our r-rooms s-so w-we'll b-b-be g-going now, bye!" Shaggy ran down the hall, anxious to get away from the girl. Scooby soon followed.

"Wait, I…" she began, but the guy and his dog were already gone.

"That was close," sighed Shaggy, who was now at his room. "Man, did she give me the creeps or what?"

"Ruh-huh!" said Scooby. "Ruh reeps! (The creeps!)

He set his bags down and opened the door.

"Hey, this ain't so bad for a dorm room…"

And it wasn't!

A loud shriek was heard followed by a loud crashing sound.

"Like, what was that, man?" he stumbled back, almost tripping over his own two feet.

The two ran in to see what it was, and what—or who—they'd see would surprise them….


End file.
